


The Chris coming from Zach is better than Zach

by Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub!Zach為了讓Chris可以成為他的Dom而開始的一段調教與被調教之旅（？？？）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chris coming from Zach is better than Zach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedalotofmeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/gifts).



> 女裝注意  
> Zach/Chris女裝都有  
> 不能接受者請繞道謝謝  
> 一點點的Dirty Talk?  
> 謝謝 @ineedalotofmeat技術動作指導！（？？？）  
> 謝謝你的腦洞讓我開了這一篇！

Zach半裸著，在紅色的高背椅前單膝跪下。  
他小心翼翼地，捧起面前那被黑色絲襪包裹住的腳，虔敬地、珍重地，在精緻的腳踝上印上一吻。  
「My Lady……」他語帶讚嘆的低喃，沿著腳踝，一路緩緩吻上了膝蓋，「You’re such a gorgeous treasure….」  
他抬起頭，深情款款地望向腳踝的主人，「You’re my Queen, my Puppy, my Student, my….」  
「my Dearest Baby,」  
「My Chris.」  
腳踝的主人，Chris，將滿臉通紅的自己縮在高背椅中，害羞地望著半跪在自己跟前的男人——  
那是他的愛人、他的主人、他的老師……  
同時，也是僅屬於他的狼犬。

「最終…….終於……」Zach捧著Chris的腳不斷親吻著，「你總算……」  
「成為我的女王了。」  
Chris聽聞，羞澀地露出了一個笑容。  
與只穿著一條緊身皮褲的Zach相反，Chris帶著一頂金色大波浪假髮、穿著以粉色綢緞為底綴有黑色蕾絲的成套內衣褲、黑色的開襠絲襪巧妙的包裹住了他緊俏的臀部、在最外頭還套有一件黑色的罩紗；他的陰莖被布料過少的丁字內褲勉強掩蓋著，在他的下身形成了一個可愛的凸起，而原本穿在腳上的長靴，此時已被Zach脫下放在一旁。

「現在，」Zach拿起放在身旁的匣子，將之打開，紅色的天鵝絨上靜靜躺著一只黑色的皮質項圈；Zach雙手恭敬地將匣子遞到Chris面前，直盯著對方的眼，說：「為我帶上吧。」  
「My Lady。」

 

「好了，」雙手離開粉色毛絨項圈，Zach滿意地望著跪在他面前的Chris，「從今天起，你就是我的Puppy了，叫一聲來聽聽？」  
Chris聽聞，不禁紅了臉，但他依然溫順地「汪」了聲。  
「Good Boy,」Zach騷了騷Chris的下巴，「寶貝，你真聽話。」  
Chris滿足地閉上雙眼，享受著主人給他的獎勵。  
此時的Chris，帶著一頂金色的直長假髮，身上穿著過大的襯衫，在衣擺之下，過小的女性黑色丁字褲無法完整地包覆住他的下身，陰莖與陰囊可憐兮兮地露出了一部分在外頭。  
至於Zach，則帶頂純黑的直長假髮，穿著黑色的漆皮馬甲與超短褲，配上黑色網襪與一雙鮮紅的高跟鞋，手上還戴著與馬甲、短褲同款的皮質手套。

Zach拎著Chris的粉色項圈，將他帶到床前；接著，Zach脫下左腳的鞋子，將腳舉到Chris面前，說道：「現在，Puppy。」  
「舔。」  
Chris乖巧地伸長了脖子，專注地舔起了Zach包覆在網襪之內的腳趾。  
「Good Boy。」Zach稱讚，「記住，Chris，我現在教給你的東西——每個動作、每句話，你通通得記在腦海裡。」  
Chris舔著腳，聽話地點了舔頭。  
Zach沈默地盯著Chris動作。他那過窄的皮質短褲前方早起腫起了一個大包。

望著Chris認真的神情，Zach內心不禁有了些惡意的想法，他轉動腳踝，迫使Chris不得不配合他的動作而改變舔弄的方向，猶如一只為了啃主人手中的骨頭而被逗弄的小狗，使得Zach的眼眸又暗沉了一點。  
「好了，可以了。停下。」Zach把腳收回，從桌上的小盒子中拿出了一個安全套，「現在，坐在地上把腳打開。」  
Chris聽話照做，Zach則從椅子上站了起來，跪在Chris腿間，撕開了安全套的包裝後播開了丁字褲稀少的布料，在Chris半勃的陰莖根部用安全套象徵性地打了個結。  
「Puppy，我們來玩個遊戲，」Zach挑起Chris的下巴，在他粉嫩的唇上落下一吻，「我叫你射，你才能射，行麼？」  
「可……可以的，主人。」Chris唯唯諾諾地回答。  
「很好。乖孩子。」  
Zach再次坐到床上，脫掉高跟鞋，接著，用腳開始搓揉起了Chris的陰莖。Chris雙腿大開的坐在地上，撐在身後的雙手緊握成拳，腳趾也因脆弱處所受的刺激而蜷曲了起來。  
「嗯啊……」Chris雙眼緊閉，滿臉通紅地呻吟著，雙腿因Zach不斷玩弄他的陰囊而耐不住刺激地想要夾起。  
「Shhhhhhhhh!」Zach見狀，一腳踩上了Chris勃起的陰莖，命令道：「不准把腿夾起來。」  
「好……好的。」Chris輕聲啜泣。  
見Chris的雙腿回到原位，Zach滿意地繼續逗弄Chris的陰莖。他用網襪的突起處戳刺著Chris的皺褶、腳趾貼合著他的陰莖若有似無地摩擦著；Chris耐不住身體與感官所帶來的羞恥感及快感，哼哼地跟著晃動自己的身體，導致原本就不甚牢固的安全套束縛因此鬆脫，而Zach好似為了懲罰般，惡意地用腳尖上粗糙的網襪紋路刺了Chris的尖端。  
「啊啊啊啊啊！不要！」隨之而來的射精感蔓延全身，Chris尖叫著，慌張地伸手按住了前端，全身不斷顫抖著，「不……不可以……」  
「我……我會聽話。」Chris喃喃自語道。  
「很好。真是個聽話的孩子。」Zach笑著用腳揉了揉Chris有些紅腫的陰囊，「告訴我，Puppy，你想射麼？」  
「想……我想。」Chris用手摀住前端，啜泣了起來。  
「那……你應該說什麼？」Zach挑眉。  
「請……請主人……」Chris雙眼含淚地抬頭，「請……請主人讓我射精。」

「Permission Agree.」Zach笑著起身彎腰將Chris抱了起來讓他坐在自己的大腿上，他湊近Chris的頸項，啃咬著對方細緻的皮膚，「不過，同時我也要你取悅我。」  
Zach向後倒在了床上，朝跪坐在自己身上的Chris命令：「現在，自己騎上來。」  
Chris不知所措地望著躺倒在床上的Zach，又望向自己自丁字褲中竄出的分身，他不安地往後蹭了蹭，然後，他的臉更紅了——他能明顯地感受到，在他股縫之間，除了丁字褲的細繩之外，還抵著一個硬挺火熱的東西。  
「噢！這！」Chris紅著臉驚叫了聲，Zach見狀忍不住笑了出來。  
「你知道該怎麼做了，對吧？」  
「是……是的。」Chris抓著襯衫的下擺，戰戰兢兢地回答，「我……我會讓主人滿意的。」  
「Good Boy。」Zach伸手彈了彈Chris的陰莖，「向我證明你是一只乖巧聽話的Puppy。」

Chris局促地扭了扭身體，調整了一下姿勢。他先拉下拉鏈讓Zach的陰莖自那條過緊的皮質短褲中解放出來，接著，他在手上擠了點潤滑劑，向後摸索著塗抹在Zach的陰莖上，然後，他用手指將丁字褲的細繩勾至一旁，深吸了口氣，另一手扶著Zach的陰莖，緩緩地坐了下去。  
「Ahhhhh!」Chris閉著眼，全身顫抖地呻吟著，體內柔軟的腸壁因感受到異物的入侵敏感地收縮了起來，絞地Zach血脈噴張，險些就把持不住。  
「Slow down.」Zach扶住Chris的腰肢，沉聲喝令，「你差點把我給絞斷了。」  
「對……對不起。」Chris眼角通紅地望著Zach，湛藍的眼因情欲而染上了一層霧氣，「我……我…..」  
「不用緊張，」見對方連話都說不好，Zach心疼地撫上了Chris的眼角，「記得嗎？寶貝，我現在是在幫助你、教導你。」  
Chris點了點頭。  
「所以，你不要緊張、不要著急，好嗎？」他摸了摸Chris的下巴，安慰道。  
Chris嗚咽了聲，只見他全身仿若觸電般忽地抽搐了一下，接著，Zach感覺到他的腹部上多了一灘黏膩的液體。

尷尬的沈默。  
「對……對不起。」Chris瑟縮著，彷彿一只犯錯的小狗。  
Zach笑了笑，他溫柔地拾起Chris垂下的金色長髮移至嘴邊落下一吻。  
「不用道歉。」他用他充滿愛意的眼看著Chris，「You already had my permission.」  
「可……可是，」身為Puppy的羞恥感蔓延全身，Chris紅著眼角說：「很髒……我……弄髒主人了。」  
「不髒。怎麼會髒呢？」Zach撫去了黏在Chris臉上的髮絲，一把將Chris的頭按下，給了對方深深一吻，「只要是你的東西，都不髒。」  
Zach的陰莖順著Chris的動作而自Chris的體內滑出了半截，原本被填滿的身體瞬間變得空虛的感覺使Chris不滿地哼哼了聲，他起身與Zach分開，舔了舔自己的唇，然後重新坐回Zach的陰莖上。  
「真是隻貪吃的Puppy，」Zach捏了捏Chris的臉頰，「既然那麼喜歡吃，就自己動。」

「Ah…Ah….」  
Chris閉著眼、仰著頭，雙手撐在Zach沾滿了自己精液的腹肌上，忘情地動著，Zach的陰莖在動作之下，伴隨著滋滋水聲在Chris的後穴進出著。  
Zach雙手向外攤平，深色的長髮披散在白色的床單上。他暗色的雙眼直盯著Chris的臉龐，望著他那淫糜、滿足的神情，感受著分身在Chris體內摩擦時所帶來的快感。Chris的長髮隨著他的動作而散亂的飛揚著，更為Chris紅潤的臉增添了幾分姿色。  
這一切，都使得Zach的下身抽痛。  
但是，不夠，還不夠。遠遠不夠。  
Zach覺得，他還需要更多。  
伴隨著一聲低吼，Zach的雙手抓上Chris的腰，狠狠往下一壓，腰部同時用力往上一挺，成功來到了Chris的最深處。  
Chris的身體隨著此次的衝擊向後一仰，成了一個優美的弧，長髮亦隨著身體的動作而散開，猶如一根強而有力的鞭子，狠狠抽動著Zach的神經。  
沒錯。就是他。  
Zach心裡明白，Chris將是唯一能夠使他臣服的人。  
只有Chris。  
能成為他的女王。

突如其來的刺激使得Chris再次射精，白濁的液體噴灑在自己以及Zach的腹部上，他雙眼迷濛，卻又一臉滿足地、微笑著看向Zach。  
「愛你……」  
Chris嘟噥著，接著他彎下腰，開始舔起了自己射在Zach身上的精液，柔軟度之好，令Zach也嘖嘖稱奇。  
「你這樣就滿足了？」Zach笑著詢問，手則沿著Chris的背脊滑至臀部，配合著自己仍在律動的腰部玩弄著對方的後穴，「可是我還沒滿意呢。」  
「可是我累了。」把戀人的腹部清理乾淨後，Chris開始舔起了自己同樣沾滿液體的手指，然後他趴在Zach的胸膛上，撒嬌道：「你自己動嘛？」  
「你這隻好吃懶做的Puppy，」Zach笑著撫上Chris的頭髮，「你是不是忘記遊戲規則了？這樣可是要處罰的噢。」  
「那……」Chris漫不經心地拾起Zach的髮絲，騷弄著對方的乳頭，「你就處罰我嘛。」  
「主。人。」  
慵懶的Chris真是該死的性感。

Zach沈默地瞪著笑意吟吟的Chris，笑了聲，然後他抓住對方翻了個身，粗暴的動作了幾下之後，深深地射在了Chris的體內。  
「對！就是這樣！」Chris尖叫，「填滿我！操死我！」  
Zach知道，這個由他一手打造的女王，即將完成。

 

Chris脫下那條沾滿了潤滑夜還有自己與Zach的精液的女性丁字褲，連著先前脫下的襯衫一同扔到Zach懷裡。  
「還你。」  
「襯衫我的，內褲你的。」Zach糾正道。  
「Well……」Chris撥了撥不屬於自己的長髮，「反正都要丟洗衣機的，你就別計較那麼多了，」他轉身往浴室走去，隨性的擺了擺手，「我先去洗澡了，這裡交給你了。」  
Zach站在原地，看著Chris在金色長髮下若隱若現的翹臀，喃喃：「看在你屁股的份上，今天就先饒了你。」  
突然，Zach好似想到什麼，朝浴室大喊：「等等你知道內褲不能丟洗衣機嗎？會變大！」  
「那就幫我手洗啊！愛你！」Chris回答。

Zach嘆了口氣，將房內沾滿了體液、潤滑液的寢具拆下後連著自己的襯衫通通扔進了洗衣機，然後為Chris洗了他那條濕得一塌糊塗的丁字褲，接著他脫下身上的所有衣物，頂著假髮裸著身體走進了浴室。  
「Chr…is……」Zach站在門口，看到浴室內的景象，愣是被驚得說不出話來。  
「你……」他取下假髮拿在手裡，「你…..還沒吃飽？」  
Chris穿著一件女性的法式白色蕾絲胸罩躺在浴缸內，穿著過膝白色長襪的雙腿大開地架在浴缸的邊緣，其中一腳腳踝上還掛著一條白色的棉質內褲；他一手搓揉著自己半勃的陰莖，另一手的手上則繞著不知何時被掛在項圈上的粉紅色狗繩，搓揉著自己胸前的紅點。  
「唔……倒也不是，」Chris撫慰著自己，慵懶地回答道，「只是……有點懷念罷了。」他抬眼望向仍呆站在門口的Zach，「你有沒有想起什麼啊？主人？」  
「操……」Zach罵了聲，「我幫你剃毛的那個晚上。」  
「那個晚上我也幫你剃了，」Chris抗議；他闔上雙腿，轉身背對Zach跪在浴缸內，臀部高高翹起朝著Zach不斷晃動，「那晚我們不都同意剃完毛後在浴室裡來一發是再好不過的？」語畢，他挑釁地拍了自己的屁股一下。

「完成調教訓練後在浴室裡來上一發也是不錯的選擇。」Zach喃喃自語道。他丟下假髮，快步走到浴缸前；與此同時，Chris卻又轉過身來跪坐在浴缸內面對他。  
「剛才都是你在主導，」Chris對他說，「現在換我了，我要幫你口交。」  
「行。你高興就好。」Zach不耐煩地回答到，然後他粗暴地扯住了Chris的長髮，將自己早已被Chris喚醒的陰莖蠻橫地塞進對方口裡。  
「嗚！」Chris難受地閉起了眼嗚咽著——Zach這個混蛋，一開始就給他來了個深喉！  
「不是要口交麼？」Zach邪惡地說，「那當然就要深入一點。」  
Chris鼓著被塞滿的嘴瞪了Zach一眼。他微微後仰，緩慢地吐出半截陰莖，又慢慢地吃了進去，他伸出一隻手撫慰因口腔無法容納而顯得空虛的陰囊，手指更有意無意地處碰著Zach的會陰。  
「Gosh!」Zach狠狠的挺了一下，「別逼我現在就射出來。」  
Chris瞥了他一眼沒有說話，繼續專注於他的口活；來回幾次後，他一手抓著被他吐出的半截陰莖擼動著，舌頭則不斷挑逗著仍停留在嘴裡的皺褶與馬眼。最後，他將陰莖整個吐出，前傾含住了Zach的陰囊吸允了起來。  
「該死的！你！」Zach紅著眼瞪著用舌尖惡意滑過自己會因處的Chris，低聲罵道，「你個欠操的婊子。」  
Zach一把扯住Chris的長髮逼他後仰，然後把精液全噴撒在Chris的臉上還有頭髮上。  
「嘿！這頂是真髮！」Chris有些心痛的譴責到，「很貴的。」  
「再買一頂就好了，」Zach在浴缸外跪下，抓著Chris的下巴舔起了Chris臉上的液體，「別怕。」  
「你付錢。」Chris追逐著Zach的唇回到。  
「行。我付錢。」Zach一把扯下Chris頭上的假髮丟至地上，迎上對方的唇吻了起來。

「Puppy，」Zach跪在Chris後方，手裡扯著狗繩，陰莖深埋在對方挺內用力挺動著，「還餓麼？還要更多麼？」  
「要！要！」Chris趴在浴缸上，臀部高高翹起，尖叫著，「我還要更多！主人！請給我更多！」  
「如你所願，」Zach前傾，扯著狗繩逼迫Chris轉頭，咬上對方早已紅腫的雙唇，「My Puppy。」

浴室內，水聲、喘息聲與肉體的碰撞聲，持續迴盪著。

**Author's Note:**

> 抱病寫完了  
> 下一章請讓我慢慢炖  
> 寶寶要升天了  
> 祝大家七夕快樂  
> 汪汪汪


End file.
